Nečekaný Zvrat
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Co se stalo potom, co Ryuuji a Takasu spolu odešli od Ami? Yuri, AmiXMinori


A/N: Hoj :D Musím říct, že AmiXMinori jsem měla v hlavě už pěknou chvilku. Je to jeden z těch vztahů, kdy jedna nesnáší druhou a to se mi líbilo. Tohle bude o nich jediná povídka. Tak nějak jsem se vyčerpala XD No, nebudu zdržovat. Užijte si!

anime: Toradora

pár: Kawashima Ami a Kushieda Minori

žanr: Yuri/ shoujo-ai

* * *

Když k vám přijdou vaši dva přátelé, a oznámí vám, že spolu chtějí utéct a vzít se, tak pokud nejste úplně bezcitní nebo jim snad nepřejete štěstí, nemůžete jim zavřít dveře před nosem.

Takovou situaci totiž zažívala ten večer parta kamarádů, kteří se právě dozvěděli tuto novinu. Aisaka Taiga a Ryuuji Takasu si konečně přiznali city, které před sebou dlouhou dobu tajili. Jenže si vybrali tu nejméně vhodnou dobu. Taiga měla odjet s její matkou daleko pryč, a to by znamenalo odloučení nejen od Ryuujiho, ale i od její nejlepší kamarádky Minori, bývalé lásky Yuusaka a dokonce, i když si to nechtěla přiznat, od její rivalky Ami. Nechtěla odjet s její matkou. Nechtěla mít už nic společného ani s jejím otcem, či s kýmkoliv jiným z její rodiny. Byla rozhodnutá, že přijme Ryuujiho za svého muže, a že s ním stráví zbytek života. Další problém ale byl však jejich věk. Ani jeden z nich nebyl zletilý, a tak museli počkat do té doby, než alespoň Ryuuji dosáhne plnoletosti, což mělo být od toho dne za dva měsíce.

Všichni přátelé, jenž se sešli doma u Ami, se rozhodli přispět čímkoliv, jen aby oba milenci mohli spolu přečkat to krátké období, dokud se nemohli vzít. Minori dala své celoživotní úspory, které střádala ze svých věčných brigád, Ami poskytla svojí vilu na pláži a Yuusaku dal oběma všelijaké kupóny na jídlo nebo na dopravu. Taková štědrost oba ohromila. Nevěděli, jak to přátelům oplatit, ale když se snažili vyjádřit svůj vděk, Ami je už posílala pryč.

Když se loučili se zamilovaným párem a s Yuusakem, Ami chtěla, aby i rudovláska, Minori, odešla. Ta jí ale rukou, kterou měla kolem jejích ramen, nenápadně stiskla. Ami pochopila, že Minori má na srdci něco, co jí potřebuje říct, a proto neřekla nic. Konečně se za párem zavřeli dveře a Ami se obrátila na Minori.

„O čem si se mnou chtěla mluvit?" Zeptala se okamžitě modrovláska. „A dej ze mě tu ruku." Dodala, když si uvědomila, že jí rudovláska pořád držela kolem ramen.

„Áá, jsem tak slabá, že už ani nedokážu stát." Minori se pořád ještě smála. Sesunula se na zem a schovala si obličej před Ami.

„Hej, co to děláš – " Ami si nejdříve nevšimla, že dívka před ní se citově zhroutila. Ani když jí uviděla plakat, tak to nebrala jako něco vážného. „Chtělas mi ukázat to, jak brečíš?"

„Slzy jsou krvácení srdce." Dostala ze sebe rudovláska během pláče. Utírala si slzy, jak jen mohla, ale objevovaly se stále nové. Už nedokázala skrýt své pocity a nedokázala se smát.

„A proč brečíš?" Ami konečně začala brát Minori vážně a dokonce o ní měla i strach. „Protože Taiga ti vzala Takase? Nebo –"

„Sama nevím…i když jsem se rozhodla už nikdy nebrečet"

„Že se nestydíš.

„Ale něco jsem pochopila." Ami si sedla blíž k Minori a tak konečně zastavila vzlykavý pláč. Slzy jí sice pořád padaly, ale byla už klidnější. „Když běžíš chodbou a zakopneš, teče ti krev z nosu. Když zakopneš v životě, pláčeš."

„Nejseš ty pako? Pro nás je pořád brzo mluvit o životě. Od teď za deset let, dvacet let, šedesát let, život půjde dál." Minori se podívala na Ami a přemýšlela. Modrovláska jí připadala najednou hrozně vyspělá.

„Víš, to je první rozumná věc, kterou jsem dnes slyšela." Ami si podepřela bradu dlaní a jemně se usmála.

„Samozřejmě. Někdo musí zůstat s chladnou hlavou, když se všichni zbláznili."

„Říkáš, ale i ty si těm dvěma pomohla." Konečně zastavila slzy. Přitáhla si kolena k bradě a objala je pažemi.

„Přece je nenechám spát na mrazu. Měli sice peníze od tebe, ale neumím si představit, že z nich využijí víc, než bude potřeba." Obě se na sebe podívaly a zasmály se.

„Máš pravdu! Myslím, že jsem nemohla své úspory svěřit do lepších rukou." Rudovláska se přesula k modrovlásce ještě blíž, až je jich boky dotýkaly.

„A moje vila? Bude to nejčistší místo pod sluncem, když v něm necháme Takase déle jak dva měsíce!" Obě propukly v hlasitý smích a pár minut se jen hlasitě smály. Během té doby Minori dala Ami ruku tentokrát kolem pasu, a když už jí břicho smíchem bolelo, zabořila svůj obličej Ami do ramene. Modroláska neprotestovala. I ona nenápadně chytla Minori kolem pasu.

Když se konečně uklidnily, utřely si slzy, tentokrát štěstí. Pak nastala trapná chvíle ticha. Ami, která měla ruku na bocích Minori, jí začala jemně hladit. Nejprve jen nepatrně jedním prstem, ale když se nesetkala s odporem, přidávala na síle.

Minori na prázdno polkla. Měla rudé tváře a věděla, že Ami to vidí. Nakonec se odhodlala a také začala Ami hladit. Morovláska to viděla jako svolení k další akci a od pasu přesunula k lopatkám. Použila i trochu nehty a z hlazení se stalo spíše slabé škrábání, což bylo pro rudovlásku mnohem příjemnější.

Ami se zdála být klidná, ale jen to předstírala kvůli Minori. Jinak byla vystrašená a nevěděla, co vlastně dělá. Hladila po zádech dívku. Hladila Minori. Jejich vztah nikdy nebyl nejlepší a už vůbec nikdy nepomyslela na to, že by s ní mohla zažít něco intimnějšího.

To Minori už na něco takové myslela. Sama se jednou Takasovi vyznala, že by se nedivila, kdyby měla ráda dívky. Takasu se tehdy nervózně zasmál a řekl jí, že doufá, že to tak není. V tu dobu do ní byl zamilovaný a ona do něj. Když si tak na ten moment vzpomněla, začervenala se ještě víc. Měla sice pochybnosti o její orientaci, ale pořád to byla Ami, kdo seděl vedle ní a hladil jí. Část její mysli na ni křičela, aby utekla od Ami a dělala, jako by se to nikdy nestalo. Na druhou stranu na ní křičela i myšlenka zůstat s modrovláskou ještě déle a zjistit, kam až jsou obě schopny zajít.

Ticho najednou nebylo nepříjemné. Obě dívky byly ponořeny do vlastních úvah a snažily se přijít na nejlepší vyřešení situace, která pro ně nastala.

Minori se rozhodla pro další krok. Položila si hlavu na rameno Ami a s napjetím čekala na reakci. Modrovláska vzdala všechny své pokusy o odpor vůči emocím, které ji ovládaly a i ona si položila hlavu na Minori. Volnou rukou začala přejíždět rudovlásce po koleni. Na to dívka chvíli nereagovala. Nakonec to ale nevydržela a svou volnou ruku položila na ruku Ami. Jen ji tam nechala ležet. Po chvilce však Ami spojila jejich prsty a chytla Minori pevněji.

Srdce Minori běželo jako o závod. Bylo jí horko a doufala, že to na ní nebylo tolik vidět. Ami byla oproti ní smířena se vším, co mělo stát a psychicky se na to připravovala. Poznala, že se rudovláska stydí, a že pokud bude chtít zažít i něco víc, než jen hlazení, bude to na ní. Dala Minori ještě chvilku na uklidnění se až se nakonec rozhodla jednat. Přestala Minori hladit a trochu se od ní odtáhla.

Obě věděly, co přijde, ale rudovláska se stejně odhodlávala podívat se modrovlásce do očí. Ami jí položila dlaň na tvář a zvedla jí obličej, aby se na ní Minori konečně podívala.

Jakmile se jejich pohledy setkaly, Minori i Ami věděly, že není cesty zpět. Ami se nakláněla stále blíž k Minori, která nedokázala udělat nic. Jen se pořád dívala do jejích fialových očí a čekala, co přijde. Měla na dosah svůj první polibek. Tak nějak čekala, že její poprvé nebude s Takasem, ale pořád jí nešla do hlavy myšlenka, že to bude s Ami.

Pro Ami to nemělo být poprvé, proto se tolik nebála. Už byla s chlapcem, jenže tato zkušenost jí dávala jen malou výhodu oproti druhé dívce. Pořád držela Minori za obličej. Měla malinký strach, že se rudovláska odtáhne a takové ponížení by nesnesla. Proto si chtěla druhou dívku pojistit.

Když už byly jejich obličeje tak blízko, že na sobě vzájemně cítily dech té druhé, a když už se jejich rty skoro setkaly, ozvalo se klepání na dveře.

Obě dívky se s trhnutím od sebe vzdálily a chvíli pozorovaly dveře. Klepání se ozvalo znovu, tentokrát naléhavěji. Ami si povzdychla, vstala a přešla ke dveřím. Podívala se přes kukátko a uviděla na chodbě stát dvě ženy středního věku.

„K-kdo to je?" Vypravila ze sebe Minori, která byla ještě v šoku z náhlého vyrušení.

„Tuším, že matky našich uprchlíků." Ami se podívala pořádně na jednu ze žen. Když si jí lépe prohlédla, usoudila, že to bude matka Takase. Potkala ji jen jednou, a tak si nebyla jistá.

Ami nezbývalo nic jiného, než otevřít.

„Ami-chan! Prosím, řekni, že jsou tady!" Vyhrkla Yasuko, matka Takase.

„Eh, kdo tu má být, Yasuko-san?" Ami hrála blbou, což jí šlo dobře.

„Ryuu-chan a Taiga-chan!"

„Slečno, jsou tu nebo ne?" druhá žena už nevydržela mlčet. Byla na Ami vkus až moc chladná a nepřístupná, rozhodla, že jí nebude mít ráda.

„Ryuuji a Taiga? Dnes jsme je viděly naposledy ve škole?" Obrátila se na Minori, aby dostala její souhlas.

„Ano, rozloučily jsme se ve škole a pak už je neviděly." Rudovláska byla překvapená sama sebou, že dokázala tak snadno lhát. Hlavně potom, co se málem stalo jen před malými okamžiky.

„Co se stalo, Yasuko-san?" Ami musela hrát tu hru až do konce, aby nebyla podezřelá.

„Utekly spolu! Taiga-chan a můj Ryuu-chan." Yasuko vypadala, že se každou chvíli zhroutí. Žena vedle ní byla klidnější, ale i tak nervózní.

„Váš syn prostě musel zamotat hlavu mojí dceři, že jo?!" Rozohnila se matka Taigy. Byla rozrušená a potřebovala si někde vybít vztek. Yasuko se jí zdála jako vhodná oběť. Chvíli na ní ještě prskala nadávky, dokud se neotočila a neodešla z bytového komplexu.

Ami i Minori se zželelo Yasuko, která vypadala, že už dlouho nevydrží. Minori k ní přešla a objala jí.

„Nebojte se. Byli tu a teď jsou na cestě na bezpečné místo. Mají peníze i kde zůstat. Nemusíte se o ně bát." Ami si musela přiznat, že Minori vypadala roztomile, v náruči Yasuko. Na vteřinku se na ní zadívala a uvědomila si, že Minori je velmi hezká dívka, a že se sama sobě nediví, že si s ní něco začala.

„Eh? Kde jsou?" Yasuko vrátila objetí Minori a s její otázkou se zadívala na Ami.

„Na bezpečném místě. Nemůžu vám říct kde, ale nemějte o ně strach. Ryuuji je zodpovědný a o Taigu se postará." Ami mluvila sebevědomě a dávala tím Yasuko najevo, že se nebude konat žádné vyjednávání.

Minori pustila Yasuko a odstoupila od ní. „Už musím jít. Nashledanou, děvčata." Yasuko se nechtěla hádat, ale zároveň ani nechtěla být zdvořilá. Obě dívky jí zatajovaly, kde je její syn a Taiga a to nebrala na lehkou váhu.

Ami za ní zavřela dveře a hluboce vzdychla. „Je mi jí líto. Má jenom Takase a on jí zdrhne. To byl jeden z důvodů, proč jsem byla proti tomu, aby utekly."

„Taiga mi jednou vyprávěla, jak se Takasu o jeho maminku stará. Bez něj by byla úplně sama." Minori si dala ruku na hruď a snažila se nemyslet na to, co Yasuko prožívala. Ucítila na sobě pohled od Ami a vzhlédla. „C-co?"

„Jsi roztomilá, víš to?" Ami se rozhodla, že Minori trochu podráždí, aby se znovu dostaly do nálady.

„Neplácej blbosti! Vím moc dobře, že nejsem vůbec roztomilá!" Rudovláska se znovu začervenala. Ami se na ní totiž pořád dívala. Měla na tváři samolibý výraz, který v podstatě Minori říkal, že se bude hrát podle Amiin pravidel.

„Navenek možná, ale tady se mnou…všechno to červenání se, bušení srdce a slzičky." Ami se při těch slovech přibližovala k Minori, která nepatrně couvala. Rychle však narazila na zeď a neměla už kam utéct. Samozřejmě, rudovláska by mohla prostě odejít nebo se modrovlásce postavit. Silou byla Minori úplně někde jinde, než Ami. Jenže to Minori vlastně vůbec nechtěla. Chtěla zůstat tam, kde byla a s Ami. „Před ostatníma hraješ, jaká si tvrďačka, ale já vím, jaká si skutečně." Modrovláska se dostala až k druhé dívce a přitiskla jí blíže na zeď.

Minori nemohla protestovat. Ami měla pravdu. Skutečně nebyla taková, jak se zdála. Byla silná, protože Taiga byla zranitelná. Když si Taigu někdo dobíral za jejími zády, šla si to s nimi vyřídit. Nechtěla nikdy ukázat svojí slabost. I když byla na smrt unavená ze svých klubů nebo brigád, nikdy to na sobě nenechala znát. Doma ale, když jí nikdo neviděl, byla sama sebou. Když jí bylo smutno, brečela. Když se stalo něco, co jí zranilo, litovala se.

Takovou jí opravdu nikdo neznal. Jen Ami jí dokázala prokouknout. Viděla do ní a přesně odhadla, jaký typ člověka je. Vlastně jí to ani nevadilo, že to věděla zrovna ona. Nevadilo jí ani to, že Ami na ní byla přitisknutá, a že jí šeptala do ouška.

„Eh? C-co jsi říkala?" Minori byla tak ponořená do myšlenek, že Ami opravdu neslyšela.

„Neslyšela si mě? Nebo to jen chceš slyšet znovu?" Pořád šeptala. Teplý dech Ami na oušku Minori byl velice příjemný a dráždivý zároveň.

„Neslyšela jsem tě." Přiznala Minori. Ami se šibalsky usmála a přisunula ještě blíž k rudovlásce.

„Říkala jsem, že takhle bezbrannou tě můžu snadno zneužít." Minori polkla. Nevěděla, kde se to v Ami najednou vzalo. Předtím to bylo takové nevinné, ale teď to bylo samé svádění a dráždění. Jenže Minori si zase ale nemohla stěžovat. Líbilo si jí obojí zacházení.

Snažila se ze sebe vypravit nějakou inteligentní odpověď, ale nakonec jen řekla:"Nevadí mi to."

To bylo vše, co modrovláska potřebovala slyšet. Malinko se odtáhla od rudovlásky, aby jí viděla do obličeje a pak jí z nenadání políbila. Nedávala si načas, jako předtím. Nechtěla, aby je náhodou někdo znovu vyrušil.

Polibek byl velmi vášnivý. Zkušenější Ami přebrala vedení a téměř zuřivě líbala nebohou Minori, která se nezmohla už opravdu na nic. Po chvilce se Ami od Minori oddělila. Obě rychle oddychovaly a dívaly se navzájem do očí.

„Můžu pokračovat?" Ami sice hrála tu dominantní, ale přeci jen chtěla dát Minori šanci, kdyby náhodou chtěla couvnout.

Minori ale neodpověděla. Místo toho se znovu přisála na rty Ami a konečně dokázala polibky vracet. Ami byla ‚odpovědí' druhé dívky zaskočená, ale rychle se přizpůsobila. Začala se dobývat jazykem do Minoriných úst. Ta jí rychle podlehla a dovolila tak Ami, aby jí pořádně ochutnala. Minori vydala jemný sten, který dodal modrovlásce kuráž.

Po pár minutách se Ami znovu od Minori odtrhla. Následovala další oddychovací pauza.

„Můžeme se přesunout ke mně do pokoje. Tady na chodbě by to mohlo být nepříjemný." Přesunout se do pokoje znamenalo jen jedinou věc. A tato skutečnost vyděsila na moment Minori tak, že málem utekla, z objetí Ami, domů. Ovládla se a místo odpovědi jen přikývla. Dívka jí pustila z objetí, ale chytla za ruku. Vedla jí k ní do pokoje, když v tom se Minori zastavila.

„Děje se něco?" Ami si myslela, že se rudovláska jen stydí, ale stejně se raději zeptala.

„Uhm…jen jsem si uvědomila, že jsem se dnes ještě nesprchovala…"

„To je pravda, já vlastně také ne." Ami nasadila znovu ten šibalský úsměv. Chytla Minori pevněji za ruku a pokračovala. „Chceš se vysprchovat se mnou?"

„Eh? N-ne, to zvládnu sama." Na chvilku litovala, její odpovědi, ale na to, aby jí změnila, byla moc velkej srab.

„Hmm, jak myslíš. Půjdu hned po tobě. Počkej, dám ti ručník a něco na převlečení…i když," Prohlédla si rudovlásku a zhodnotila situaci, „možná, že oblečení už nebude potřeba."

„Bude potřeba!" Rychle odpověděla Minori, která už začínala být, ze svůdných řečí Ami, zoufalá.

„Dobře, dobře. Počkej chvíli." Odebrala se do jejího pokoje. Za okamžik byla zpátky. V ruce držela černý nátělník a červenou skládanou minisukni. Minori si to od ní převzala a následovala jí do koupelny. „Ručník je tady. Sprchový gel a šampón jsou ve sprše. Nenech mě dlouho čekat." Dala letmou pusu Minori na tvář a rychle opustila koupelnu. Minori stála jak zkamenělá. Mnula s tvář, kde dostala polibek a usmívala se, jak kdyby byla na drogách.

Po chvilce se konečně vzpamatovala a začala se svlékat. Když se chystala vstoupit do sprchy, ozvalo se klepání.

„Minori? Jseš si jistá, že se chceš sprchovat sama?"

„Ano! Jsem si jistá! Odeber otazník a máš odpověď!"

„Jseš chladná, Minori. Chtěla jsem ti jen umýt záda." Ami věděla, že jí Minorin dovnitř nepustí, ale jen si s ní chtěla pohrát.

„Běž pryč! Zapínám vodu, ok?" Nečekala na odpověď. Rovnou pustila vodu, když v tom si uvědomila svojí chybu. Nepodívala se, jak byla sprcha nastavená, a tak na ní začala padat ledová voda. S leknutím vykřikla a vyskočila ze sprchy.

„Minori?!" Ami taky nečekala. Rovnou vběhla do místnosti, aby zjistila, co se stalo. Našla Minori uprostřed místnosti, jak se krčí na zemi a objímá pažemi. Snažila se před Ami zakrýt, ale moc se jí to nedařilo. Když modrovláska viděla zoufalou dívku uprostřed koupelny, jak se snaží schovat, nedokázala zadržet smích.

„Haha, myslela jsem, že si uklouzla nebo něco, ale ty sis pustila studenou vodu!" Chytla se za břicho a předklonila se. Tak moc jí připadala celá scéna vtipná. Pro Minori to vtipné nebylo ani trošku. Byla nahá před její skoro milenkou, která se jí smála, až se za břicho popadala. I Ami si nakonec uvědomila, jak se Minori cítí a přemohla se, aby se přestala smát. Přešla k rudovlásce a přehodila přes ní ručník.

„Promiň. Už se nebudu smát." Dala jí pusu na temeno hlavy, zvedla se a odcházela z koupelny.

„Jestli chceš, můžeš zůstat." Téměř zašeptala Minori. Jenže Ami jí neslyšela a dál odcházela. Rudovláska už neměla sílu na zopakování, a tak raději mlčela. Dívka za sebou zavřela dveře a nechala tak rudovlásku samotnou. Ta si jen povzdychla a nadávala na její vlastní hloupost.

Konečně vlezla znovu do sprchy a nastavila jí na teplou vodu.

Ami mezitím čekala u sebe v pokoji. Psala zprávu své tetě, která se měla vrátit až ráno, že u sebe nechá přespat kamarádku. V odpovědi stálo: ‚_Buďte hodné a žádní kluci' _Usmála se sama pro sebe. _Kluci nebudou potřeba_, pomyslela si. Jak tak čekala na Minori, představovala si její výraz, až si uvědomí, co pro ni připravila.

Horká sprcha dodala Minori čas zhodnotit její situaci. Ten den se jí zdál moc dlouhý, kvůli tomu, co se všechno odehrálo. Ačkoliv chtěla myslet na Taigu a Ryuujiho, nakonec v myšlenkách stejně vždycky skončila u Ami. Všechny ty pocity, které zažívala, pro ni byly úplně nové. Těšila se, ale taky bála toho, co spolu měly dělat u Ami v pokoji. Bylo jí jasné, že modrovláska se nezastaví jen u mazlení a líbání. Už když na ní předtím zaútočila, ji jasně dalo najevo, co se vlastně bude dít.

Vypnula přísun vody a vylezla ze sprchy. Usušila se ručníkem, který jí Ami půjčila a chystala se obléknout. Natáhla si na sebe nátělník a…

Podívala se na sukni, kterou jí Ami dala. Byla extrémně krátká a Minori navíc neměla žádné náhradní spodní prádlo. Polil jí pot. Nezbývalo jí ale nic jiného, než si sukni prostě obléct. Když jí měla na sobě, snažila se jí stáhnout co nejvíc dolů, ale všechno bylo zbytečné. Sukně byla prostě moc krátká, a kdyby se rudovláska jen malinko překlonila, bylo by z ní vidět úplně stejně, jako kdyby byla nahá. Proklela v duchu Ami a vydala se vstříc osudu. Její oblečení držela složené v ruce. Nevěděla, kam s ním a tak si ho raději vzala s sebou.

Ami slyšela, jak se otevřely dveře koupelny, a čekala, kdy Minori dorazí. Seděla u sebe na posteli, nohu přes nohu a na tváři opět ten šibalský úsměv.

Do pokoje konečně vstoupila Minori, znovu rudá jak rajče. Jejím vlastním oblečením se snažila zakrýt to, co nezakrývala sukně, tudíž téměř všechno.

„Vysprchovaná? Tak teď, vydrž chvilinku, hned jsem zpátky." Nečekala na nic. Prostě jen odběhla a nechala rudovlásku stát uprostřed místnosti.

„Jednoho dne, tě uškrtím." Řekla si pro sebe zoufalá dívka. I ona využila čas, který by jinak strávila čekáním k tomu, aby napsala rodičům o jejím ‚přespávání'. Odpověděli okamžitě jednoduchým ‚Ok, buď slušná'.

Ami byla opravdu hned zpátky. Sprcha jí trvala chabých pět minut. Přišla oblečená do svého šedého županu. To Minori trochu uklidnilo. V kusech oblečení na tom byla líp, než Ami, ale stejně byla více odhalená.

„Jsem zpátky! Chyběla jsem ti?" Skočila vedle rudovlásky na postel a přitiskla si jí na hruď.

„Hej! Udusíš mě!" Dívka opravdu držela Minori moc pevně na její vkus.

„Možná, že by to nebylo na škodu…trošku tě přidusit. Pak bys byla povolná úplně ke všemu." Svůdně řekla Ami. Minori jí od sebe odstrčila a odvrátila se od ní. Chtěla tím zakrýt její stud, ale jako by zapomněla, že vedle ní byla Ami – před ní se nedalo zatajit nic.

Modrovláska se k ní znovu naklonila. Tentokrát jí objala ze zadu kolem krku. Nasála vůni jejích vlasů a zavřela oči. „Promiň, že jsem taková. Jen tak nějak nevím, co se vlastně děje a ani nevím, jak se chovat."

Minori se trochu uklidnila. Povzdychla si a usmála. „Taky nevím, co se děje. V jednu chvíli spolu sedíme v tvojí předsíni a pak se líbáme."

„Nezapomeň na to, jak jsem tě viděla nahou." Ami si prostě nemohla odpustit to škádlení. Cítila, jak sebou rudovláska trhla, když větu řekla. „Ale zas taková premiéra to nebyla. Už jsem tě přeci viděla nahou a ty mě taky. Na školním výletě. A tam ti to nevadilo." Dobře věděla, jaký byl rozdíl mezi těmito zkušenostmi, ale jen chtěla slyšet reakci Minori.

„Bylo to jiný. Tam jsme byly nahé všechny." Uvolnila se trochu.

„Máš pravdu. Ale stejně, líbilo se ti, co jsi viděla?"

„Nezaměřovala jsem se na tebe!" Minori se snažila o poslední zbytky odporu, ale dobře věděla, že Ami jí má v hrsti.

„Hoho, opravdu? No, tak to bychom si měly obě osvěžit paměť." Povalila rudovlásku na postel a sedla si na ní.

„Eh! Počke – " Byla umlčena polibkem. Dívka se jí začala více dotýkat. Prsty jí přejížděla po břiše a zajížděla jí až pod tílko. Když na sobě Minori ucítila dotek druhé dívky, zalapala po dechu. Lechtalo to, ale bylo to i příjemné. Rudovláska, ale to všechno nesnesla. Odtrhla se od Ami a snažila se od ní dostat. Ami byla překvapená. Myslela si původně, že dívku má už obmotanou kolem prstu, a že už jí dovolí všechno. Čekala, až se Minori vyjádří.

„Promiň, není to nic proti tobě…ale můžeme trošku zpomalit? Je toho na mě moc…" Zakryla si ústa dlaní a odvrátila se od druhé dívky. Ta si povzdychla a sedla vedle Minori.

„Neomlouvej se. Asi jsem to fakt přehnala, co?" Nebylo jí příjemně, když si uvědomila, co udělala.

„Maličko…", zašeptala, „když zpomalíš, tak to bude dobrý." Na to se Ami jen usmála a lehla si na postel.

„Tak dobře. Lehni si na břicho."

„C-co?"

„No tak, věř mi. Lehni si na břicho." Minori uposlechla. Lehla si vedle Ami a celou dobu se snažila, aby jí minisukně neodhalila příliš mnoho. Jakmile ulehla, Ami vedle ní se přetočila na bok a paží si podepřela hlavu. Příjemně se na Minori usmívala, což rudovlásku uklidňovalo. Opatrně se jí dotkla na zádech a znovu jí začala hladit, tentokrát jemně. Přejížděla sem tam, až Minori začala vrnět.

„Je to v pořádku?"

„V naprostém." Ami pokračovala. Deset minut, dvacet minut a skoro celou půl hodinu. Když už se jí zdálo, že může postoupit k dalšímu kroku, zajela rukou Minori pod tílko. Znovu. Tentokrát však rudovláska neprotestovala. Nechala se obstarávat dívkou a dávala si pozor, aby při neusnula. Tak moc to bylo příjemné.

„Mohu ti vyhrnout tílko? Špatně se k tobě dostávám." Rudovláska jen pokývla na souhlas, a tak Ami na nic nečekala. Opatrně a pomalu vyhrnula látku a konečně se před ní objevila holá kůže její kamarádky. Začala se znovu dotýkat Minori a používala spíše nehty, což dívce způsobovalo husí kůži.

„Je to příjemné?" Znala odpověď, ale už se jí zdálo, že dívka moc dlouho mlčí.

„Moc. Nebolí tě ruka?" _Po půl hodině? Ne, vůbec ne!_ Neřekla to nahlas, ale bylo očividný, že po tak dlouhé době už skoro necítila ruku.

„Možná trochu jo. Mohla bych si na tebe sednout? Můžu používat obě ruce a bude to pro mě pohodlnější." Věděla, že na tohle Minori nemůže odpovědět jinak, než kladně. A to se taky stalo. Minori se podívala přes rameno na Ami a klidně řekla: „Můžeš."

Ami si sedla na Minori, tak, aby jí netlačila a pustila se znovu do hlazení. Ta pozice byla opravdu lepší. Nehledě na to, že díky tomu se mohla dostat v zásadě všude, kde chtěla. Nenápadně zajížděla dívce na hýždě nebo kolem žeber na hruď. Dělala to tak pomalu a opatrně, že v tom Minori neviděla nic špatného.

Ami už po dalších dvaceti minutách začala docházet trpělivost. Naklonila se k Minori a dala jí polibek na holá záda. Dala si záležet, aby rudovláska poznala, že čas nevinné masáže je u konce. Nepřestávala jí líbat. Dělala si cestičku směrem nahoru, až byla u krku. Minori vydávala slabé steny. Nakonec jí Ami jednoduše přetočila na záda a vtiskla jí své rty na její. Lehla si na ní plnou vahou a Minori jí instinktivně chytla kolem krku pažemi a kolem hýždí jí obmotala nohami. Přitiskla si jí tak na sebe větší silou.

Následovala kraťounká pauza, kdy se Ami od Minori odtáhla. To poslední, co jim bránilo v cestě, bylo jejich oblečení, i když ho nebylo zrovna příliš. Ami přetáhla tílko Minori přes hlavu a rozhodla se, že minisukni jí ponechá. Rudovláska naproti tomu Ami rozvázala župan a stáhla ho z ní. Konečně mohly být tělo na tělo. Znovu pokračovaly v líbání a přidaly i osahávání. Ami prozkoumávala Minorinu hruď a druhá dívka jí jednoduše chytla za zadek. Teď vydávala steny i modrovláska.

Najednou si Minorin něco uvědomila. Nemohla pochopit, proč si na to nevzpomněla dřív. Přestala Ami vracet polibky a ta si hned domyslela, že se něco děje.

„Neříkej…že chceš ještě zpomalit?" S drobným sarkasmem řekla Ami.

„Musím se tě na něco zeptat…" Minori chtěla stejně tak jako druhá dívka pokračovat, ale ta otázka by jí hryzala, až do rána.

„Teď?" Začínala být netrpělivá.

„Budeš se mnou chodit?!" Téměř vykřikla rudovláska. Její otázka druhou dívku tak zaskočila, že na ní dokázala jen zírat. Pak se ale usmála a objala Minori.

„To je snad jasné, ne? Nedělala bych tyhle věci s někým, s kým bych nechtěla chodit, ne?" Minori zahřálo u srdce, když slyšela ty slova. „Můžem už pokračovat?"

„Můžem." Jednoduše odpověděla rudovláska.

XxX

Vzhledem k tomu, že dívky šly spát velice pozdě, pozdě se i probudily. Ami se vzbudila, když uslyšela, jak se zavřely domovní dveře – to přišla její teta domů. S trhnutím vstala a oblékla si župan, který našla na zemi, vedle jejího černého tílka a minisukně, které půjčila jisté rudovlásce, která pořád ještě spala.

Měla menší obavu, že teta je přijde zkontrolovat, a tak rychle zahladila stopy jejich nočních aktivit. Oblečení schovala pod polštář, a jelikož byla Minori pod dekou nahá, přikryla ji až ke krku. To vlastně bylo vše, co musela udělat. Když už ale byla na nohou, naklonila se ke spící dívce a políbila ji na temeno hlavy a pak se vydala za tetou.

„Dobré ráno." Řekla tetě, která si sundavala kabát v předsíni.

„Dobré ráno, Ami-chan. Už vstáváte?" Odpověděla jí teta s úsměvem na tváři.

„No…šly jsme pozdě spát a Minori ještě spí. Nechceš, snad abych jí snad budila, že ne?"

„Jistě, že ne. Jen jí nech prospat. Ty seš na ponocování zvyklá, ale ta nebohá dívka ti asi nestačila."

„Asi ano." Kdyby jen věděla, napadlo Ami. V noci obě dělaly věci, které byly velice vyčerpávající a Ami by ráda ještě spala, ale někdo se musel obětovat. „Půjdu zpátky za ní. Kdybys něco chtěla, zaklepej." Dokončila. Neměla v plánu opakovat něco z nočních aktivit, ale i kdyby je teta načapala, jak se jen líbají, byl by problém. Na druhou stranu, co je komu potom, myslela si Ami. Jenže pořád nevěděla, jaký postoj k tomu bude mít rudovláska. Nechtěla něco rozhodnout za ní.

Vrátila se do pokoje a prohlédla si dívku. Pořád poklidně pochrupovala, zdálo se. Ami si znovu lehla a schovala se pod deku. Přitáhla si rudovlásku blíž k sobě a jen tak si užívala teplo jejího těla.

Trvalo to dalších dvacet minut, než se dívka konečně probudila. Začala se vrtět, zívla a protáhla se. Pak konečně otevřela oči a rozhlédla se. Probouzet se do cizího pokoje nebylo něco, co by se jí stávalo často, a tak byla chvíli nesvá. Potom ale uviděla Ami a nemohla udělat nic jiného, než se usmát. Ami totiž během té doby, co čekala na rudovlásku, znovu usnula. Minori jí dala letmý polibek na rty a dívka začala vrnět. Když viděla, jaký to mělo efekt, zopakovala Minori svojí činnost. Párkrát ještě políbila svojí přítelkyni, než se konečně probudila.

„Umm, takové probuzení se mi líbí." Měla pořád zavřené oči, ale bylo jí jasné, kdo jí polibky dával.

„Nápodobně."

„Je tady teta. Přišla před chvilkou. Co kdyby sem vešla, zrovna když si mě tak nenápadně budila?" Konečně otevřela oči a uviděla, jak Minori rychle rudne.

„Ee…to by asi nebylo nejlepší odhalení."

„A jaké by bylo nejlepší?" Pohrávala si s ní. Chtěla vědět, jaký má postoj vůči jejich vztahu a okolí.

„Musíme to všem říct oficiálně, aby nás někde zbytečně nenačapaly. Nejdřív bych to řekla lidem z naší třídy, potom rodičům?" Ami nevěřícně zamrkala. Byla vykolejená odpovědí, kterou dostala. S naprostou jistotou čekala, že se Minori bude bát vyznání ostatním, ale ta odpověď jí rychle vyvedla z omylu.

„Ř-řekla jsem něco špatně?" Pokračovala, když viděla výraz modrovlásky. Ta, když si uvědomila, že je už dlouho potichu, tak se začala smát. „Hej! Ber to trošku vážně!"

„Haha, promiň, jen si mě zaskočila! Myslela jsem, že nebudeš chtít o nás nikomu říct a ty tady už přemýšlíš, komu se vyznáme jako první!" Když Minori pochopila, nevěděla, jestli má být uražená nebo potěšená. Překonala očekávání její přítelkyně a to bylo úctyhodné.

„Hm, tak ty jsi myslela…"

„Opravdu jsem to nečekala!" Pořád se smála, ale snažila se uklidnit.

„Nechceš už vstát? Musím se taky dostat domů." Situace jí byla trošku nepříjemná, a tak raději změnila téma.

„Jistě, jistě." Ami už si netroufla předpokládat, ale stejně jí zajímalo, jaký bude mít dívka výraz, až vyleze z postele nahá.

„Půjdu do koupelny, dobře?" Odkryla deku a vstala, pořád nevědomá své nahoty. „Vyčistím si zuby prstem, takže nepotřebuj – Jej!" Konečně, pomyslela si modrovláska.

„Hledáš něco?" Zeptala se svůdně Ami.

„Oblečení! Kde je?" Necítila se zrovna příjemně před Ami nahá, když ona byla oblečená. Druhá dívka jí nechtěla dlouho trápit. Vyndala z pod polštáře oblečení a podala jí ho.

„Tady máš." Rudovláska si ho rychle vzala a oblékla.

„Můžu si půjčit nějaké tvoje spodní prádlo? Ta sukně je moc krátká!"

„Mně se ta délka moc zamlouvá." Když to dořekla, olízla si horní ret. Na to reagovala druhá dívka totálním zrudnutím.

„Ami! Buď hned přestaň, nebo odejdu!"

„Takhle oblečená? Jen do toho." Pokračovala Ami. Moc jí bavilo provokovat její přítelkyni.

Minori přešla k místu, kde měla své vlastní oblečení a začala se převlíkat. Už jí bylo jedno, že neměla spodní prádlo, prostě se oblékla ‚na ostro'. Ami se malinko zalekla, doběhla k dívce a chytla jí ze zadu.

„Nemyslela jsem to vážně, prosím zůstaň. Vždyť mě znáš, jen provokuju."

„Právě, že tě znám." Minori se otočila čelem k Ami.

„Neodházej, prosím. Zůstaň alespoň na snídani."

„Spíš na oběd." Řekla dívka, když zjistila, kolik bylo hodin.

„Jéje, tak na oběd."

„Když přestaneš s tím provokováním a půjčíš mi alespoň kalhotky. Tohle je hrozně nepříjemné."

„Budu hodná, slibuji!" Minori se na ní podívala podezíravým pohledem, ale nakonec to nevydržela a usmála se.

„Věřím ti." Políbila jí letmo na rty. „Teď mě pusť. Musím do koupelny." Ami uposlechla a poodstoupila od ní. Vzpomněla si na žádost, kterou dostala a tak přešla ke svému prádelníku a vybrala rudovlásce bílé kalhotky.

„Tu máš. Můžeš si je nechat."

„Díky." Zastyděla se Minori. Odešla do koupelny a doufala, že nepotká Amiinu tetu. Chodba byla prázdná, a tak rychle vklouzla do koupelny. Zavřela za sebou dveře a oddychla si. Bylo toho na ní najednou moc. Všechno to, co se stalo, bylo pro ni úplně nové. Podívala se na sebe do zrcadla a usmála se. Byla spokojená.


End file.
